Night Of The Living Dead (1990)
Night of the Living Dead is a 1990 US horror film directed by Tom Savini. It is a remake of George A. Romero's 1968 horror film of the same name. Romero rewrote the original 1968 screenplay co-authored by John A. Russo Plot The film begins with siblings Johnnie (Bill Moseley) and Barbara (Patricia Tallman) visiting their mother's grave in a remote, rural cemetery. During their visit, Barbara is attacked by a zombie. Her brother comes to her defense but is killed in the struggle. Barbara flees the cemetery and discovers what at first seems to be an abandoned farmhouse. She seeks shelter there, only to find a mutilated corpse and another pack of zombies. She is joined there shortly after by Ben (Tony Todd) and the two clear the house of zombies and begin the process of barricading the doors and windows. They discover that other survivors are already hiding in the cellar of the house: Harry Cooper (Tom Towles), his wife Helen (McKee Anderson), their daughter Sarah who was bitten on the arm by a zombie and has fallen seriously ill; teenage redneck Tom Bitner (William Butler) and his girlfriend Judy Rose Larson (Katie Finneran). What follows are the attempts by the survivors to defend the house under siege from the undead. The group is left divided over what their next course of action should be. Harry believes everyone should retreat to the cellar and barricade the door to wait for the authorities. Ben thinks the cellar is a "death trap" and that they would be better served fortifying the house, which at least has alternate escape routes, and Barbara suggests that they should all leave the house on foot while they still can after she notices that the zombies are very slow and that they can just "walk right past them". An argument between Ben and Harry leaves the Coopers in the basement tending to their ailing daughter and the remaining members of the group upstairs to continue their work reinforcing the doors and windows; the loud sound of hammers hitting the nails into the wood attracts more zombies to the house. A plan is ultimately devised to escape using Ben's truck, which is out of fuel. There is a gas pump on the property but it is locked. A search of a corpse on the property produces a set of keys. Judy Rose, Tom, and Ben proceed up the hill toward the gas pump but their plan begins to unravel when Ben falls from the back of the truck and is left to defend himself against the undead. After discovering the key to the gas pump is not among the bunch they brought with them, Tom attempts to shoot the lock off. The falling gasoline is ignited, trailing after them in the truck. The resulting explosion kills both Tom and Judy. Ben returns to the house to find things beginning to dissolve into chaos. Harry has wrestled Barbara's gun away from her and is now armed. Unbeknownst to the survivors upstairs, the Coopers' daughter Sarah has died from the bite on her arm and has become a zombie; she attacks and bites her distraught mother, who does not defend herself. When Sarah makes her way upstairs she triggers a shootout between her father, who is trying to protect her, and Ben and Barbara, who are trying to protect themselves. Both Ben and Harry are badly wounded. Harry retreats upstairs to the attic, while Ben makes his way to the cellar. Barbara leaves the house, now being overrun by the undead, to attempt to find help. Barbara eventually joins a posse of locals who are attempting to clear the area of the undead. She returns with them to the farmhouse the next day to find Ben has died of his wounds and reanimated. He is shot in the head by one of the posse members. Harry emerges from the attic alive, Barbara kills him in a fit of rage and turns to leave the house, telling the vigilantes they have "another one for the fire." During the games, the men playfully hang and torture the dead and Barbara says "They're us. We're them and they're us." Category:Films